


Stay Alive

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Active Shooter, Carlos in Danger, Gen, M/M, Police, School Shootings, Worried TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Carlos gets called to a active shooter situation and TK is stuck watching him at the firehouse on TV from the NEWS? Ending being something like TK not knowing if Carlos is alive or not then Carlos shows up at the firehouse and theres a fluffy reunion?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	Stay Alive

Carlos was on patrol when the call came in.

“Officer Reyes, we have an active shooting in progress at Travis County Elementary School.”

“10-4. En route, approximately five minutes out.”

“Copy that Officer Reyes.”

Carlos pulled out his phone and texted TK.

_ Responding to an active shooter even. I love you Tyler _

*****

“Judd turn on the news right the hell now.”

“Okay okay. What’s got your panties in a bunch princess?”

“Just turn it on. Please.”

Judd flipped the tv over to the news and immediately understood the younger man’s anxiety.

“ _ Police have responded to an active shooter event at Travis County Elementary School. Gunshots were called in at approximately eleven this morning.” _

“I’m sure he’s fine TK. Maybe they called him in for crowd control.”

“I don’t think so,” On screen an APD vest with the name Reyes on the back was headed into the building.

“Holy fuck,” TK collapsed on the couch, clutching his chest.

“Kiddo you can’t freak out okay. We have a job to do. Breathe with me TK.”

Judd gripped his knees, grounding him.

“Carlos is a big boy TK. He knows how to do his job and he knows that he has you to come home to. Okay?”

“Okay.”

TK breath evens out at the perfect time, because the bell rings for a call out.

The two story house fire distracts him for a few hours but when they make it back to the station, he parks himself on the couch in front of the tv to watch the news. He pulls out his phone to text Carlos in the hope that his boyfriend will see his messages.

_ I love you so much baby _

_ Please be safe _

_ Come home to me _

His attention is grabbed by gunshots on the screen.The police and the gunman are in a shootout.

“Oh my god.”

“TK don’t watch that.”

Judd grabs the remote and turns off the tv.

“No! I need to see Carlos.”

TK lunges at him but Judd catches him by the shoulders easily.

“You don’t need to see him die.”

He regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth.

“No. He can’t die.”

TK slumps and he falls from Judd’s arms to the floor. He wraps his arms around his knees.

“He can’t die. I need him,” he whispers.

It breaks Judd’s heart and he slides to the ground next to him.

“C’mere kiddo.”

“I don’t want Carlos to die. What am I going to do if he dies?”   


“I know you don’t honey. You just have to believe that he’s gonna come home to you.”

Judd flips the channel and turns the news back on. The reporter is frantic, Tk can hear dispatch in the background reporting officers down. He hears Carlos’ unit number and breaks down.

“No no no.”

“It’s his unit number. It might not be him.”

Judd tightens his hold on his little brother, squeezing him close.

“Not him, not him,” TK whispers.

They can’t get any confirmation of Carlos’ status, not even when Judd calls Grace. Owen sends TK to the bunk room to sleep, knowing his son would be less than productive.

“Cap, what are we going to do with him if Carlos really is gone?”

“I don’t know Judd. I don’t know if I can stop him from doing something stupid.”

“I’m right here.”

Judd and Owen whipped around to see a ragged Carlos standing behind them.

“Oh god,” Owen pulled him into a hug, gripping the back of his neck. “Son you have no idea how happy I am to see you. We heard your unit number and TK thought the worst.”   


“I tried to contact dispatch but our new radios were shit. I was still inside when swat got into the shootout.”

“I’m gonna go get TK,” Judd said. “You sit down, you look like you’re going to fall over.”

Owen handed him a bottle of water and sat on the couch next to him. The hurried footsteps alerted them of TK’s presence. Carlos barely had time to react before he had a lap full of sobbing boyfriend.

TK couldn’t even get words out through his tears.

“Hush honey. I got you, you’re okay. I’m safe baby boy. I’m here.”

TK buried his face in his chest and held on tight.

“I was so scared,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry for scaring you baby. How can I make it better?”

“Take me home and cuddle me.”

“I can definitely do that.”

With Owen’s permission, Carlos got TK into his car and headed back to their house. He wrapped them up in every soft blanket he could find and let TK cling to him as they laid in bed.

He rested his head on the older man’s chest as he ran his fingers through his hair to help him relax.

“I should be comforting you. You were the one involved in an active shooting today.”

“This is comforting, baby. Laying in bed with you, this is all I need to feel safe. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“I love you so much Carlos.”

“I love you too carino.”

“But if you ever make me think you’re dead again, I will murder you.”


End file.
